Boner Dagger
by nickward
Summary: Toby the Wizard wakes up disoriented but inhumanly horny. How will he be able to sate his primal urges? kill me now


Toby awoke to a blinding ray of sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned as he got off the ground. His gaze swept over his surroundings, and he saw that there were hundreds of other people in the same predicament as he was. Oddly enough, they all wore the same clothes as he did. Light blue with a brown belt and a wooden staff. Suddenly, Toby felt something else that was wood shift in his trousers. He flushed a deep red as he realized it was his morning erection. "Shit," he muttered to himself as he tried to discretely adjust his now throbbing member to a less noticeable position. As he was trying to distance himself from the large group of people trying to regain their bearings, he saw it. In all its glory: the Bone Dagger. It was huge and ribbed on all sides, and Toby knew he had to stick it in his cock hole. Being raised in an English family meant that he had no opportunities to explore the less orthodox pleasures that the world had to offer. He just indulged himself with crumpets and tea. Taking the massive bone dagger in both hands, Toby felt quite intimidated by its massive girth and impressive size. Still, he knew it would have to fit. He shoved his pinky into his snakeye, giving it a few twists. With a hiss of pain, he began to move the digit; in and out, in and out. His finger slid out, letting his ring finger join it before he pushed both into the hole with a pained gasp. He was sweating bullets now, and his free hand was clenched into a tight fist, fingernails digging into his palms as he shoved his two fingers deep into his cock. Toby groaned in ecstasy and pain as a third joined the other two. His penis head was throbbing but he knew it was not enough. Not wanting to wait any longer, Toby skipped the fourth, fifth, and fist, and jammed his staff into the gaping hole that was left by his slick fingers. He let out a shout, tears brimming in his eyes. He felt as if his penis head was being torn open. He pushed his staff as far in as he could, until his entire length was engorged. Shifting it around, the staff shot, sending a vibration down the handle and into his cock. He let out a gasp of pleasure, a sly smile forming on his lips. Toby took hold of the staff with both hands, before firing the staff as fast as he could. He writhed in pleasure, toes curling, back arching spastically, and hands in a white knuckled grip. His entire body shuddered with excitement every time the staff went off. But he knew, that this pleasure he received would pale in comparison to the bone dagger. He picked it up, bringing it to eye level. His cock twitched as he thought of the pleasures it would bring him. He gave the blade a lick, lengthwise, to make penetration easier. He slowly pulled out his staff, savoring the friction from the wooden handle and his penile walls. When it was finally freed with a pop, he tossed the tool aside, no longer needing it. With the utmost care, he positioned the Bone Dagger at the front of his swollen member, before jamming it into him. He let loose a howl of pleasure. He began to see stars in his vision, as he rammed it into his cock hole, faster, harder. With a shudder through his entire body, he reached his climax, his seed spilling onto the already white blade. He was not satisfied, though, and with a few thrusts from his dagger, his penis was at full length the dagger snugly in his urinating hole, he took the handle between his palms, and started to move his hands back and forth, like a survivor would try to make a fire with wood. Slowly at first, before picking up speed. Soon, his hands were a blur as he moved them with inhuman fervor, desperate for release. His face was contorted and flushed, with sweat plastering his hair to his body. "Gods this feels good," he groaned to himself. His cock twitched, before launching a barrage of semen, finding ways to escape the shaft that was clogged by the Bone Dagger. Though penile stimulation felt good, Toby was desperate for higher highs. He wanted more pleasure. More pain! Delicately sliding the dagger out of its deflated sheath, he squatted down, positioning his other hole over the blade. With a grunt, he sat down on it. Pain like he never felt before coursed through his intestines, and Toby could feel hot liquid slowly dripping from his violated abyss. He fought hard with his protesting body, and pushed the dagger into his tight, puckered asshole all the way up to the hilt.. He was panting, hard, and sweat was constantly dripping from his brows. He enjoyed the feel of the dagger filling his rectum. With a cry and final push, he shoved the entire dagger into his hole. "GAHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out, the pain was overwhelming, but the pleasure surpassed even that. His cock, though limp one moment, suddenly sprang to life, the prolapsed hole spewing forth strands of hot cum. With that, Toby collapsed into his pile of bodily fluids, his brain having been overloaded by a barrage of senses.


End file.
